


The Seventieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [70]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"JIM!!! Major zone-out, time to leave zone-land." 

"Huh?" Jim replied, slowly returning to normal. 

"You zoned out for nearly a half hour, and all you did was look at this letter!" 

"Here Chief, you read it - it's a letter from the Execs at UPN." 

"What??? They never reply to your letters." 

"I sent off a letter not too long ago asking for UPN to re-broadcast 'One West Waikiki', the one with that incredibly hot, perfectly formed \--" but he was cut off suddenly by Blair's remark. 

"Yeah, I know, bimbo with big --" 

"Incredibly well defined muscles," Jim concluded. 

Sandburg just looked at his partner in utter amazement. But he shrugged it off and took the letter from Jim's hand and began to read: 

Dear Sir 

Thank you for your interest in boy's high school basketball... 

he could read no further. 

"Geez, you send in a letter in support for a show that is quite possibly the best ever, and they don't even have the courtesy to read what ya say!!! I mean, what the hell was going through their heads! I've got half a mind to send a sniper after those execs... When I get my hands on them..." 

"Easy, Jim, don't worry, we'll get them back... All we need to do is spend a week on vacation and visit their office every day, trouble is bound to show up. And when we get rid of the bad guys, the worms will be so thankful for our help that they will do anything we want... Well, either that, or their office might not be standing by the time we catch the perps... Ya know Jim, having trouble follow us wherever we go isn't such a bad thing... Hell, if they don't put the show back on, we'll promise to hold our vacation right next to their headquarters several times a year!" 

\--end-- 

Josh  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Shit!" Blair muttered from behind his laptop. 

"What's wrong, Chief, computer eat your email again?" Jim asked. 

"No, my post to the list got sent twice, I hate it when that happens!" 

"So? I'm sure the folks on your list will understand. It's happened to all of us at one time or another," Jim offered, trying not to grin as Blair glared at him over the top of the screen. 

"Man, I know I didn't hit the send key twice! It has to be the email program. Or maybe it's the fact I drove two hours today and had a two hour meeting at night--" 

"C'mon, tell the truth, it's the always the best thing." 

Blair grinned, a thoughtful look on his face. "So, Jim, will you reward me if I'm a good boy and tell the truth?" 

Jim returned the grin. "Yeah, I'm sure I could think of something you'd like..." 

\--the end-- 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." 

This wasn't working. His new mantra wasn't working. He did care. Oh, not for himself, but for Jim. Okay, maybe a little for himself too. 

After all, if he was wrong and all the years of touching, wrong women, life saving, putting up with his use of all the hot water, house breaking him, making sure he didn't put a tattoo anywhere on his body, putting up with his lectures, his testing, his dissertation, his artifacts strewn all over the loft, his algae shakes, his late night computer tapping, pencil tapping, coffee swigging, nervous body language during stakeouts, funny hats, seven layers of clothing, insisting the temperature in the loft be turned up, restricting the visits to Wonderburger, his obfuscations, his out and out lying when needed, visits by Naomi, tongue, photo albums, his belief in angels, ghosts, animal spirits, bringing him back from the dead....well, if all that didn't say: 

"Jim loved Blair..." 

....then, well, he was crazy. And if it did say, "Jim loved Blair..." then he didn't care what anyone else thought....he was going to tell the man that it was mutual. Period. 

-finis- 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"What's the prob, Chief?" Jim asked as he entered the loft. He had heard his lover's under-the-breath grumblings ever since he got out of the truck. "What's so 'friggin' ironic'?" 

"We have cable, right?" 

"Right." 

"Like, over 100 channels, right?" 

"Right....." 

"So, why is it, when there's something I REALLY need to tape, we don't get that channel?!?!" 

"Uhm....Murphy's Law?" 

"More like the (expletive deleted) law....." 

"Looks like you're going to have to ask on the list again, babe." 

"Looks like it....." 

"In the meantime, get that cute butt of yours over here, Chief, and I'll show you a few of 'Jim's Laws'....." 

"Could be trouble!" 

"Trouble? Why?" 

"'cause a lot of those require us to break the law of gravity......" 

-end- 

Jenny  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

The Heroic Bard stood with his bow lightly touching the ground, his torn jerkin displaying his chest hair sheened with sweat. The wind whipped through his hair, displaying his bejewelled lobe. 

At his feet lay the thoroughly exhausted Warrior clad only in a small chain mail brief. He held onto Blair's left leg, looking up. 

;-) 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, come here and read this, I think it's a neat idea." [smiling bouncing guide] 

"Huh? What?" [smiling, confused Sentinel] 

"Well, some friends of mine have decided to protest the rise in the gas prices. 'Cause you know it's just greedy billionaires wanting more than their share of cash. There is no real shortage, ya know." [happy smile] 

"Yeah, so? How can you or anyone else stop them from raising prices?" [still in confused state] 

"Well, read this:" [Sentinel follows pointing finger to Blair's laptop screen] 

**THE GREAT "GAS OUT"**

It's time we did something about the price of gasoline in America! We are all sick and tired of high prices when there are literally millions of gallons in storage. 

Know what I found out? If there was just ONE day when no one purchased any gasoline, prices would drop drastically. The so-called oil cartel has decided to slow production by some 2 million barrels per day to drive up the price. 

I have decided to see how many Americans we can get to NOT BUY ANY GASOLINE on one particular day! Let's have a GAS OUT! Do not buy any gasoline on APRIL 30, 1999!!!!! Buy on Thursday before, or Saturday after. Do not buy any gasoline on FRIDAY, APRIL 30, 1999. 

"So, whatcha think?" [bouncing hopefully] 

"Ok, and print me a copy out, ok?" [slow grin] 

"A copy? Why?" [now adopting the confused guide mode] 

"So I can copy it, of course." [wide grin] 

"Copy it, what for?" [dawning enlightenment causing a slow grin] 

"So, we can post it at the station." [gonna get a hug, the guide mode grin] 

"Cool, thanks Jim, maybe we should send a copy to all our list sibs and get an even greater response, huh?" [hug the Sentinel grin, followed by said action mode, with huge grin] 

"If you do that, you have to write a watchad, and you know I'd love to help but I gotta get those copies made." [quick sly grin] 

"But Jim........" [start to pout] 

"Later, lover....." [avoiding pout] 

-end- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Blair stared sadly at the "Error-Missing File" message on his monitor. After a month he was finally accepting the fact that the gay gossip page he used to pull up, was now a thing of the past. He had heard it was moving, but didn't have a clue where. Searching on the Internet for the page had only turned up the old address, and not the new one. Sighing deeply, he went back and deleted the old bookmark. 

-fini- 

Casey  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Man, what is so wrong with squeezing from the middle? You are just so out there with this controlling crap..." 

"I thought a neo-hippie green-peacer like you would be all for using every bit of the toothpaste before having to chuck the tube." 

"Jim, welcome to the Nineties, we use plastic tubes these days. It doesn't matter where you squeeze, the tube flexes back into shape." 

"Oh, sure, Sandburg, you would..." 

Simon closed the door to his office and turned gleeful eyes on Rafe, Brown and Taggert. 

"Ok, gentlemen, pay up." 

As Rafe and Taggert dug into pockets for their wallets, Brown frowned and jutted his jaw. 

"How can you be sure? Just because they're fighting about toothpaste?" 

"No, _sharing_ toothpaste," piped up Taggert. 

"As in, would _you_ share toothpaste with a roommate?" continued Simon. 

Brown glanced out the window, Blair and Jim were still yelling at each other. Reluctantly he pulled out a wad of rolled up notes. Damn, he'd almost gotten up the courage to ask Blair out, too. Damn. 

The End. 

firefrog  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 'Page Turner' by Ismaro 

Jim could hear him, air sobbing in his lungs, long before Blair reached the loft door. He leapt up to let his lover, partner, and Guide fall in, collapsing. In complete hysterics. 

Jim stepped back, his emotions swinging from panic to amazement to the hilarity that seeing others in the throes of helpless laughter causes. "Buddy?" Jim gasped at last. "What are we laughing at?" 

Blair nodded and held up a hand, letting Jim pull him to his feet. 

The Rainier University Charity Concert, raising money for the building fund, had requisitioned the talent of the fine baritone voice, which could double as a tenor if necessary, possessed by Blair Sandburg. 

"You were at choir, right? 'The Messiah'? Handel? Classical music? Not a belly dance?" Jim sounded just a smidgen concerned. 

Jealous, was he? Blair looked into Jim's eyes. "It's okay." 

"So why are we laughing?" Jim smiled again at the love that sparkled in Blair's blue eyes, the love that never failed to shine for Jim Ellison. 

"They're never gonna let me back in." Blair tidied up, hands flying over his body. Jim wanted to help, but his caresses were fended off. 

"Hell, Blair, you could sing professionally! You've said it yourself." 

Usually modest about his accomplishments, the Guide had no doubt about the use of his voice, whether to entrance his students, or hold a note with sure sweet clarity, or to reach his Sentinel lost in a zone-out. 

"But I'm breaking up all the time and taking everyone around with me." 

"Why?" Jim demanded, grabbing his lover's shoulders, shaking him. 

"Hey!" Blair groused. "We were doing the Hallelujah Chorus when the organist just stopped playing: his helper turned the page too soon." 

"Why is that excruciatingly funny, Chief?" 

"It's not. But I just saw a rerun of Babylon-5. The poker game scene, where Londo, the bad-hair-life guy, is cheating and we find out how. So I thought about page turning and, um, the organist's organ." 

Jim grinned, then howled, "What a visual! You can't go back to choir!" 

"Hey, Jim, wanna play 'Centauri poker cheat meets Security staff'?" 

"Which one do you want to be?" 

Blair raised his eyebrows. "Well, Jim, whose is longer, huh?" 

-end- 

Author's Note: Londo, an alien from Alpha Centauri, has a four foot long prehensile penis with which he cheats at cards. See what you can get away with if you only label it sci-fi? 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim registered the increase in Blair's heart rate and looked up from his book to try and glean the cause. The younger man had his back towards Jim and was hunched over the keyboard of his laptop. 

"Found something interesting on the 'net, Blair?" Jim inquired casually, none to inclined to remove himself from the comfort of the sofa to find out exactly what. It was probably some new tribal site, complete with banging drums and tribal art. 

"Um, yessssssss...." was the slightly strangled reply from his partner, who shifted uncomfortably on his chair at the same time. 

This reply caused Jim to frown and he made the supreme effort to move from the couch to look over his lover's shoulder, to find his gaze riveted on the small screen............... 

\--end-- 

* * *

Under the category of things that make you go ummmmmmmmmm: <http://www.kevin-caudill.com/home.shtml> Have a look at Mike and Rob, if you haven't seen them already. Beautiful. 

Bel  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Got any plans for tonight, Chief?" 

"Uh, yeah, I picked up a movie on the way home. You still going out?" 

"No, she canceled. I wasn't looking forward to it that much anyway -- she giggles." 

Blair shuddered. 

"So, what movie did you get?" 

"Um... it's called 'Kiss Me Guido'. Not really your thing though, so I'll watch it later." Blair didn't look Jim in the eye and headed for his room. 

"You rented a chick flick?" 

"Uh, no... it's about a straight guy who moves in with a guy without knowing the roommate is gay. It's supposed to be kinda funny. I got it 'cause it kinda reminded me of... well, us, you know?" Blair looked and sounded extremely embarrassed. 

Jim was quiet for a minute, then started to talk in a rough voice, "Look, Blair, I know I should have told you I was bi when you moved in, but... I honestly thought you knew. I mean, you figured out my PIN number. I thought it would be pretty obvious to you." He focused on a knot in the wood flooring, reluctant to meet Blair's eyes as he spoke. 

If he had looked up, he would have seen the shock on Blair's face. "Uh, Jim. I think we have both made a huge mistake here. I..." 

"Blair, don't leave. I haven't done anything out of line yet, have I? We can still..." 

"Jim, whoa! Hold on here! I'm not leaving... our mistake was that neither of us was honest to start with. When I said that the movie reminded me of us, I was thinking of you as the straight one." 

Jim looked momentarily stunned as he processed that remark. Then a huge smile lit his face. "You mean you're..." 

"Yeah, man. I'm bi, always have been. In fact, until I moved in here and started trying to cover, I dated mostly men. I didn't think you'd want to live with a queer, so I started asking more women out." 

Jim started chuckling. "We are a couple of idiots, aren't we? Why don't you put that movie in and we can watch it together?" 

\--end-- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

<tap tap tap>

Jim looked over the newspaper, smiling at his young lover. "What's wrong, Babe?" 

<tap tap tap>

"Nothing," Blair said, his fingers pausing briefly in their drumming of the tabletop while he tossed a smile at Jim. Turning back to his laptop, he frowned at the 'no new messages' alert. "Damn." 

"Nothing?" Jim asked, chuckling. He got up and went to stand behind Blair. "What has you so.....impatient?" Jim slid his hand over the younger man's drumming fingers, enclosing them in his warm palm. 

"Ah, well....I'm waiting for a response to a question I asked." Blair sighed, leaning back until his head pressed against the hard abdomen behind him. "It's just taking so long for an answer." 

Jim gently squeezed the fingers in his right hand before leaning down to nuzzle against Blair's warm neck. 

"The time will go faster if you stop staring at your computer." 

Blair shivered as the warm lips traveled from his ear down to the neck of his t-shirt. "Ah, y-yeah, I guess. But not staring atat.... ohhhh...it doesn't keep me from thinking.....oh man!" 

Jim sucked and licked at the spot he had just nipped. With a final kiss on the mark he made, Jim turned his head enough to whisper in his lover's ear. "I can give you something else to think about." 

Blair jerked when Jim's tongue stroked along the rig on his ear. "Oh y-yeah?" 

Jim caressed a nipple through the soft cotton shirt. "Yeah." 

Blair moaned. "Wh-what did you have in mind!?" 

Jim lifted Blair out of his chair, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist when he was finally standing. Pulling his lover back against his chest, holding him tightly, Jim slid a large hand inside the sweat pants Blair was wearing. "This," he whispered. 

"Yessss!" 

-finis- 

Sharon  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"Hey Jim," Blair scooted a little closer to Jim's side of the couch with his laptop, "You know how I hate song lyrics in stories, right?" 

"You mean those things you spend all evening reading on the Internet?" Jim knew exactly what kind of stories his Guide enjoyed and had been saving up the inside information for just such a moment. 

"Uh, yeah." Feeling a little unsure of himself for a minute, Blair tried to cover. "Stories based on that show we both like, The Watchman, and some X-files fan fic..." 

"MSR?" Jim probed quickly, noting Sandburg's discomfiture and rising body temperature. 

"MSR...Jim, how do you even know what MSR means? I mean, have you been reading my email or what?" said in a half-joking voice, Blair felt his stomach lurch when Jim failed to deny it. 

"So. They're not MSR, are they, Chief? Tell me, who do you like Mulder paired up with, hmm? Krycek? Skinner? The Lone Gunmen?" 

The young anthropologist's blue eyes went wide in horror, "...the LONE GUNMEN?!" 

"Well, geez, Sandburg, that Byers guy is all right..." 

"Jim, this conversation has gotten WAY off topic. We were discussing song lyrics in fan fiction." Blair made a last ditch effort to obfuscate. "Well, the thing is, there was ONE story with song lyrics that I really enjoyed, but now I can't find it anywhere." 

"What was the story about? I might've read it," Jim went for casual. 

"You might have read it. Right. Jim, it was a slash story. Watchman slash." Blinking exasperatedly, Blair decided to just come out with it. "You know, slash, Jim? Two men, lovers? Doing the nasty...ring any bells, Big Guy? No?" Blair let his head fall forward, staring at his twitching fingers, his heart pounding. // Stupid! Telling your straight best friend that you enjoy gay sex stories. What's your I.Q. again, Einstein? // 

Jim sighed. Hadn't he dropped enough hints? Blair was the one with the supposedly genius I.Q., yet his Guide always seemed to underestimate his willingness to try new things. Okay, so he could be a bit of a tight bastard sometimes, but really, he'd eaten tongue to impress the man, for chrissakes. "Sandburg, I do read your email stories sometimes," he admitted lamely. "I'm sorry for the invasion of privacy, but, really, making your password "Blair&Jim"? How long do you think it took for me to figure that out? And you haven't changed it in months!" 

"...." 

"Chief? You all right?" Ellison reached out a large hand and rubbed his stunned Guide's back. "Breathing is good, Sandburg..." Jim could feel Blair's heart racing and his face was a bright pink tone. 

"Jim." Blair took a gulp of air and tried to calm down, "Okay. You read slash. You think Byers is...whatever. You know my password... What else do you know?" Blair was staring at him now with a faint knowing anticipatory grin on his lush mouth. 

Jim smiled a predatory smile. "Lots. Enough that I could probably write my own slash stories just from the fantasies." He let his fingers slide into Blair's curls, tugging the younger man's head toward him. Blairscent drifted up to meet his nostrils. 

"We're off topic again, Jim, but somehow I no longer care." 

"Kiss now, discuss the song-lyric story later, Babe." 

And that's exactly what they did. 

-the end- 

mel  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

ObSenad: 

"Jim! Look at this!"  
He's pointing to the screen  
Eager for knowledge  
Excited by discovery.  
And I?  
I can't resist.  
I go to him  
And share his gifts  
Which he offers unselfishly.  
So quietly  
I lean in,  
Rub my chin on shining, silken curls  
And breathe the scent and taste of him,  
Run firm and kneading fingers down his arms  
Then wrap my strength around him.  
I cannot live without his being, close,  
Without his laugh,  
Without his voice.  
He grounds me, guides me, leads me,  
Makes me live,  
And I will guard him, love him  
Always. 

-end- 

Rie 

* * *

End The Seventieth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
